Helen and Jimmy
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: HP guessing game of "Whose the Parents of Helen and Jimmy?" Give a hint though, 2 of the following are the parents: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco...
1. Part One

**Helen and Jimmy**

_A/N & Disclaimer: With the exception of the name Harry Potter and a few other people associated with the series... everyone else belongs to me. Also, think of this as a little guessing game for all you HP fans. _

_This story is about two children of two well known HP characters. It takes place well beyond the series. After Voldemort is defeated, these two characters wanted a fresh start from everything that reminded them of their past. Especially now that they have their own future to plan and hopefully children to raise. _

_So, they moved to the States, changed their names, and began a new adventure all their own... parenthood. There's a special twist at the end and I've made this into a game of "Guess who's the mommy and daddy of **Helen and Jimmy**?"_

**@~~~~@~~~~@**

"Okay, kids... let's finish up the rest of the series, shall we?"

He sat on the rocking chair, causing it to creak with its old age of fourteen. It amazed him that his wife insisted on keeping it after all these years. He would be proud to build another one, but for sentiment's sake, he supposed, she still kept it in the children's room.

"Can we **not**, dad?" groaned his eldest child, Helen. Thirteen years old and already insisting that she's sixteen. A father's worst nightmare... a teenage daughter. 

"I hate to say this, but I agree with her." His only son, Jimmy, added. "We're not kids anymore, dad. Those books are for twelve year olds!"

Helen snickered at her baby brother, "What are you talking about? _You're_ twelve!"

"Twelve and a _half_ last Tuesday!" He snapped, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, _that's_ mature of you!" She smirked, as she continued to brush her long auburn hair. 

"Helen... Jimmy..." Their father began, his voice weary. He gave them his infamous warning look with his blue eyes, which never failed him. Automatically his two children silenced themselves... at least from bickering at each other.

"Dad," Helen got up from her vanity mirror, making her way to her bed on the opposite wall of her brother's. "As much as I hate to agree with Saint Dorko,"

"Hey!" Jimmy's brown eyes flashed. He picked up one of his fallen pillows and tossed it straight across at Helen. 

Helen, having the quicker reflexes of the two, caught the pillow in her hand with ease. She smirked at her brother, then continued, "The _Harry Potter_ books are for children with nothing better to do than read about magic and other mythical fairy tale crap..."

"Helen Regina..." Her dad cast her a disapproving look.

Her aqua eyes widened with shock. "Oops! My bad..." Blushing a bit, "Sorry, dad..."

Giving her a somewhat half smile, "You know there are other ways to talk me out of reading the last book in the series..."

Both his children sat up at attention, hope shining in their eyes. It was Helen who spoke, "So does that mean you'll stop reading to us at bedtime? Stop treating us as little kids..." Helen trailed off, glancing at Jimmy, "Well, at least stop treating _me_ as a child?"

Jimmy, not giving his sister a single satisfaction, "Yeah, dad, Helen's not a child."

"See," Helen grinned triumphantly. "Even Jimmy agrees with me! It's no wonder he's as smart as mom! Takes it after her."

"Helen's not a child..." Jimmy snickered, "She's really a she-wolf! Half human, half ugly smelly beast!"

Helen pounced up, her eyes flashing with anger, "I take that back about him being as smart as mom! Especially since I have. No. Brother!"

"**Enough!**" Their father roared, grasping onto his daughter just in time before she really attacked her brother. Looking at his little girl right now, especially _this_ furious, he recalled a time their mother looked exactly like her. Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"Dad!" Helen cried, "Peanut for brain called me a smelly beast!"

"Na uh!" Jimmy denied, throwing himself into deeper water with, "I said half human, half ugly smelly beast! Don't you listen?"

_"What's going on here?!"_

Both children gulped as a shadow filled the doorway. Especially a shadow of someone say, the height of a parental figure, and had the disapproving stance of one.

"Yet another round of the infamous Helen-Jimmy fights..." Their father grumbled as their mother stood at the door. Her long brownish-red hair was placed back in a bun, staring at her children through small framed glasses. 

Before she could say a word, both of her children cried out, pointing at each other.

_"He started it!"_

_"She started it!"_

Helen allowed her father to carry her to her side of the room. He sat down by her side, silently warning her not to get off the bed. She watched as her mother walked over to Jimmy's bed, also sitting down.

"The only thing," Their father began, "They actually _both_ agreed on was that they didn't want to hear me read the rest of _Harry Potter_."

His wife gave their children a small amused smile, "Well, it's good to know that you both agreed on something besides killing each other." She looked over at her husband of fourteen years, "Guess there's hope for them yet?"

He smiled at his wife, "They're just as bad you and their uncle." 

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, "I could have sworn they were as bad as you and what's his name? That jerk back in high school that you used to fight with?"

Helen crossed her arms, "Mom, dad, I can't help it! Fighting with Jimmy is in my blood. Not to mention how can I not since I'm related to someone as abnormal as he is!" She indicated to his side of the room. "For crying out loud, look around him! Looks like a bomb exploded and _yet_ he calls me a slob when I forget to make my own bed!"

Their only daughter raised up her fingers as she began to count off other incidents where her brother had gotten on her case. "For someone of his G.P.A, he doesn't understand that it's okay for me to be the only girl on the school's hockey team..."

"She's the goalie!" Jimmy cried in protest, "One girl shouldn't play on a team full of boys! Especially if she's protecting the goal from the other team! What if she chips a nail?"

Helen gasped, "Chauvinist pig!"

Jimmy mocked a heart attack, "No way! Helen actually knows a three syllabus word! _And _its meaning!"

Her eyes began to flame, her hands gripped the bed tightly as if struggling with herself to remain calm. "You're just jealous that I have dad's natural athletic abilities! That's what it's always been about, isn't it? The fact that I can beat you at any sport _anytime_."

His own eyes began to spark, "Oh yeah? Well _you're_ jealous that I'm as smart as mom was when she was my age! _That's_ what it's really all about! You're just sore that probably in two years you'll have intellectually caught up with us!" Jimmy paused, then smirked, "Oops, sorry _big sis_. I used a very big word on you. Let me rephrase that so you can understand better... Two years," He pointed at himself. "Me still smart than," He pointed at her, "You!"

"Bookworm loner!" Helen hissed.

"At least I can read beyond picture books, ditz!" Jimmy snapped right back.

"All I wanted to do was spend some quality time with my children and read to them my favorite books..." Their father groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Okay you two," Their mother began, her voice authoritative. "That's enough."

"You're right, mom." Helen interrupted, "I've also had enough. I want my own room. Away from Jimmy the brown nosing nerd boy!"

"Same here!" Jimmy agreed with his sister for the second time tonight. "I can't stay in the same room as her! Obviously the same air that she's breathing is the very cause for her lack of brain cells! If so, I don't want to be taking in the same components."

Sneering right back at her little brother, "Yeah, his dorkiness might rub off on me..."

Both children glared at each other one last time before turning their backs towards one another, crossing their arms in a huff. Mother and father looked at each other helplessly.

"What do you think, hun?" Their father asked, regarding his two precious children. "Should we give them what they want? Could lessen their urges to hex one another into next Friday." He looked around at their huge room. He had created it in a way to give them more than enough space to share a room all throughout their teenage years. The children's room was about as big as their living room... even bigger.

"I would like to refrain from having to restock the first aid kit..." Their mother replied thoughtfully, half joking half serious.

"I could," Their father stood up, glancing around, "Yes, I could build a wall somewhere in the middle." He looked at Helen and Jimmy, "Though that would mean less space for you two than you're both used to."

Helen's eyes began to sparkle, "Are you serious? You mean I can actually have my _own room_?"

"If that would make you and your brother happy." Their mother answered for her husband.

"With my own phone line?" Helen asked thoughtfully.

Their parents chuckled, shaking their heads as they both replied. "Don't push it, Helen."

"Why not?" She protested, "I mean, Jimmy and I have to share a phone in this room! How am I supposed to call my friends?"

Her father winked at her, "Could get you an owl?"

Helen gave her father a dry look, "Ha. Ha. Funny, dad. And I suppose you'd like me to name it Hedwig?"

Jimmy's eyes lightened up, "Oh! If Helen gets an owl, can I have a pet too?"

Their mother laughed, tickling her little boy, "Let me guess... A cat named Crookshanks?"

Helen shook her head in distaste, "No." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Give Jimmy a pet he can relate to... how 'bout a _rat_ named Scabbers?"

Jimmy shot back, though he was smiling teasingly, "If that's the case, give Helen a three headed drooling dog named Fluffy!"

Their father sat down next to Helen, giving his little girl a hug. "Hey now... I thought you hated the _Harry Potter _books."

"We didn't say we hated them, dad." Helen defended for both herself and Jimmy. 

"Yeah, dad." Jimmy added. "We just said we're too old for them. Besides, we know how the story ends and what happened to everyone in the series."

"Oh really?" Their mother asked, intrigued by this. She glanced at her husband, amusement and curiosity on both their faces. "Please enlighten us."

Helen opened her mother, but Jimmy beat her to the punch by teasingly saying to his sister, "She wants to hear our _Harry Potter_ theory."

"I know what she meant, nerd boy." Helen glared at him. She turned to her parents. "Jimmy and I have this theory about what happened."

"And..." Their father encouraged.

"It's a simple fairy tale ending, dad." Jimmy started. "Remember in book five when Hermione and Ron got together,"

"And then in book six they broke up and Harry was starting to realize he had feelings for Hermione?" Helen picked up.

Their father and mother glanced at each other, amusement shining in their eyes as they listened to their children. 

"Well, to make a long story short," Helen began, "Harry and Hermione were together but then knowing how JK Rowling's mind works, she placed them apart and in the end, Harry fell more in love with Ginny and Hermione realized how much she loved Ron..."

"Wait a minute!" Jimmy cried, "That's not the theory I agreed to!"

"Yes it is!" 

"No it isn't! Harry got together with Ginny _first_! But in the end, it was always Hermione! Ginny wanted Draco and Ron wanted Hermione and he had gotten her in the end when Harry died!"

"That _is_ the theory, Saint dorkus!" Helen scrunched up her face as she continued, "I just didn't find Ginny and Draco all that interesting..."

Their mother smiled at their children, "So you both think, without even wanting to read the last book, that Harry died? That Hermione and Ron stayed together in the end?"

"Yep." Helen and Jimmy replied.

"And you two," Their father added, "Have nothing else to say about the other characters? Dumbledore? Voldemort? Fred and George?"

Helen sighed wistfully, "Well, I was going to add in that Oliver Wood magically entered our world and swept me off my feet for a romantic night ride..."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, then feigned a gag. "Ew! You just want his broomstick!"

Their parents shared a laugh as Helen threw a pillow at her brother, though she was also laughing as well. It was moments like these that they both wondered why their two children ever wanted a separate room from each other. They knew Helen and Jimmy, deep down, loved and respected one other... but then again, wasn't bickering part of the sibling code?

"Alright you two," Their mother stood up, taking charge. "We'll talk about this whole individual room business tomorrow. It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow." She tucked in Jimmy while her husband tucked in Helen. 

"Good night, princess." Helen's father kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, daddy." Helen smiled, proving once again that though she tries to act like an older woman, she'll always be daddy's little girl.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Jimmy's mother kissed him on the cheek and brushed aside a strand of his hair from his forehead.

"Good night, mommy..." Jimmy grinned, his little boy side still evident.

Their parents crossed paths, mother towards daughter, father towards son.

"Good night, little man." Jimmy's father tucked him in more snug into bed.

"Good night, dad." He grinned, before closing his eyes, turning on his side and snuggling his blanket.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." Helen's mother whispered, handing Helen her stuffed white mouse. A little gift she had given to her daughter the day she was brought home from the hospital.

"Night, mommy..." Helen snuggled her mouse as she too closed her eyes.


	2. Part Two

**@~~~~@~~~~@**

Mother and father walked towards the door, then turned around to watch their children sleep into dream land. Father switched off the light, and mother leaned herself in her husband's loving arms.

"Growing up so fast..." She whispered, partly proud but partly sad, as are all mother's with the foreboding sense of empty nest syndrome.

He hugged her, "They don't even want their old man to read them stories anymore."

She coughed, causing her husband to look down at her with concern. Waving it off, "It's nothing, sweetheart. It's just the potion wearing off..." She whispered, her British accent slightly soft, brushed with her American accent.

He cleared his throat as well, his true accents slowly coming out. "I hate having to keep this from the children."

"We can't risk it." She reminded him. "It was bad enough Miss Rowling discovered us, not to mention that Voldemort is still at large. Can't you still feel his presence somewhere?"

"Of course I can! Who in the wizarding world can't?"

"Which is why we had to move and leave our world, a world that we've grown up in, and all for the safety of our children. I am not putting Helen and Jimmy through what we've been through. Not again.... not ever. If it's not Voldemort, it'll probably be some other wizard or witch gone mad!"

Her husband held her tighter, softly whispering in her ear. "Do you think it was a good idea to sell our history to Miss Rowling?"

"Well," She began thoughtfully, slowly walking with him outside of the children's room so that they can't hear. "She promised us secrecy and a new start in America. Not to mention a good half of the profits, especially now from the movies."

"That young boy looks nothing like me..." He shook his head, causing his wife to laugh.

"Well, don't complain too much, sweetheart. With the both of us working, and with the extra money coming in... I think we have a pretty good, and safe, life." She glanced back into the children's room, looking lovingly at her darling little ones.

Sharing the same thought as his wife, "If anything, we have two reasons right in that room that says we made the right choice to leave."

"Can you believe their little theory?" She giggled softly.

"I know... part of me should be insulted with that whole Ron getting Hermione just because Harry died." He chuckled.

"Should we ruin their fun and tell them what really happened?" She asked, with the flick of her wrist, closed the door quietly.

He held her tight, shaking his head. "Nah... let them have their fun... we both know how the story really ends..."

**@~~~~@~~~~@**

_"Should we let them know that we know, Jimmy?"_

_"Nah... let them have their fun. Besides, Helen, we have our secrets too."_

_"Hey! Orb me back my mouse, you weasel! If you don't, I'll tell mom and dad on you!"_

_"Cry baby..."_

**@~~~~@~~~~@**

  
  


_A/N: So... any guesses? I know whom I'm thinking about... And if I feel like it, maybe I might write another chapter to reveal the answers... Guess it depends on my mood. Comments, no flames please, and guesses are encouraged to be made via Review. Thank you for your reading time and have a nice day._


End file.
